


Decorating the Tree

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Prompt, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform, sexual mentions, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Decorating the Christmas tree takes a turn for the best.





	Decorating the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

“Come on, I can’t be doing all the lifting,” Dean accused as he walked towards the front door of the house, Christmas tree in hand, Seth bringing up the rear.

“I’m trying here! You’re walking too fast!” Seth complained, struggling with the tree.

“I’m walking backward carrying this heavy ass tree, you can keep you.”

Seth huffed, “Just go, my hands are getting sap all over them.” The two finally made it to the house and found a place to set down the large tree. Before they had left for the tree farm, they brought out all the Christmas things down to the living room. The two were slightly panting and Seth walked off to wash his hands in the kitchen sink.

Dean joined him and wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist. He pressed a kiss to the back of Seth’s head, “It’s about to get real festive in here.”

Seth smiled, “You know it.” He turned and dried off his hands and pulled Dean to him, “I’m so happy we got some time off for the holiday.”

Dean hummed, “Me too.” He pressed a few quick kisses to Seth’s lips, “Now, let’s go get this tree set up and get it decorated.” Seth smiled and nodded, following Dean into the living room. They cut the wire that held the tree together and smiled as it fluffed up. Together, they set the tree in the tree stand and secured it.

“Be right back,” Seth said. He left and then returned with a large thing of water and used it to water the tree. “Alright, first the lights. Pretty sure they’re in that box over there,” Seth said and pointed to a box on the floor.

“Wait! Not yet, we aren’t ready!” Dean said and frantically walked away from the tree and towards the tv. He switched on the tv and put on a Christmas playlist on Spotify. He cranked up the volume and turned back to Seth, a content smile on his face, “Much better.” The two men began with the lights, passing the bunched up lights back and forth as they wove the lights into the tree. Finally, they reached the bottom of the tree and plugged in the lights.

“Looks great,” Seth said with a proud smile as he looked at the pretty lights that donned the tree. “Okay, decorations. Grab that box, they should be there.” Dean did as Seth asked and brought over a large box. There were smaller boxes filled with different decorations.

“Let’s start with the special ones first,” Dean suggested as he fished out the box. The first one he pulled out was the gingerbread ornament of himself and then found the other two gingerbread Seth and Roman ornaments, “We should definitely start with these.”

Seth smiled and takes himself in gingerbread form, “Should we call Roman and have him hang his mini-me on the tree?” Seth joked.

“I’m not sure he could get here fast enough, but wait-” Dean said. He opened his phone and Seth heard the distinct sound of a FaceTime call being made. Seth smiled and joined Dean by his side waiting for Roman to answer.

“Hey you two, what’s up?” Roman said as he looks at his two best friends.

“We’re decorating the tree and wanted to FaceTime you while we hang up the mini gingerbread Roman,” Dean said with a laugh.

“Aw, well I’m honored,” Roman said with a laugh. Dean turns the camera around and focuses it on Seth as he approaches the tree. First, he and Dean place their own gingerbread men on the tree and then place Roman’s gingerbread man on the tree close by their own.

“There, now at least we’re somewhat together for the holiday,” Dean said.

“Next year, Christmas at my house,” Roman suggested, but it was more of a decisive decision.

“Sounds good, hey we’ll let ya go,” Dean said.

“Have fun you two, talk to ya later. Love you both,” Roman said with a smile on his face.

“Love you, Uce,” the two men said in unison and then hung up.

“Alright, what’s next?” Dean said and dove back into the box. He pulled out an ornament they got their first Christmas together in the house, “This one needs a strong branch, it’s heavy,” he said as he handed it over to Seth. Seth took it and admired it for a moment, love filling his eyes, and then hung it on the tree close to the angel that already sat atop the tree.

“Looks good there,” Seth said as Dean hung one that Seth had got. It was one of their first ornaments together, a small, dirty, old looking paper beer bottle made out of thick material, like a coaster. They were being given out at the bar that Dean and Seth frequented as friends and it was there that they admitted their feelings for each other. They’d of course been fairly under the influence, but not nearly enough to forget what the other had said. They went back to the bar the next day to get the free cardboard ornaments, but all that was left was one that had been spilled on all night long. They didn’t care, they wanted that stupid little paper beer.

“Careful with this one,” Dean said and passed Seth another ornament, this one they had bought their first Christmas together. While Seth hung that one, Dean hung one that also said Happy First Christmas Together, a gift from Roman and Galina. They worked their way through the small box full of memories and finally finished after hanging an ornament that held a picture of the two of them and Roman.

“Alright, time for the balls,” Dean said and grabbed up the other box of ornaments.

Seth snorted, “I have so many jokes, but I’ll refrain from saying them.”

Dean shot Seth a glare, but failed to hide the small smile peaking through, “You’re hilarious.” They set to hanging up the pretty ball ornaments and then relaxed on the couch for a moment after they finished.

Seth pushed himself off the couch and offered his hand to Dean, “Come on, almost done.” Dean took the hand and let Seth pull him up. Seth placed a loving kiss on Dean’s lips before turning and bending over the box to retrieve more decorations. Dean smirked and cracked his hand against Seth’s ass and laughed as he let out a small yelp. Seth spun on his heels and grabbed up Dean, “Don’t push me, Dean. Do that again and we’ll forget about this tree and I’ll bend you over this couch.”

“Is that a threat? Cause that sounds like a fantastic idea,” Dean murmured close to Seth’s face.

Seth smirked, “It’ll be so that I can get off, not you. Think I don’t know how to punish you by now?”

Dean’s cocky grin faded, “You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t challenge me, babe. You know just how evil I can be when it comes to your release.” Seth smirked at the look on Dean’s face as he swallowed thickly, “That’s what I thought. Now, can we finish this tree or do I need to teach you a lesson.”

Dean huffed out, “Fine, the tree it is. But I expect to be taught a lesson later tonight.”

“How very demanding of you,” Seth said.

“You know you love it, don’t pretend.”

“Cut the cocky attitude or I’ll be getting myself off tonight while you just sit there and watch,” Seth said. He winked, a smirk on his lips, then turned to go back to decorating. He grabbed up the bundle of pretty bows and began hanging them. As Seth worked, Dean followed behind him with tinsel in hand, draping the shiny material lightly over the areas that were done. Finally, the two stepped back and admired their handy work, smiles on their faces. Dean left Seth’s side to shut off the living room light and smiled even wider. While Seth wasn’t paying attention, he fished out his phone and snapped the sight before him; his gorgeous husband illuminated by the glow of their beautiful Christmas tree. He then snuck out to his backpack in the kitchen, grabbed out the object he’d gotten for Seth, and then returned after flipping the lights back on.

“Hey, I got something for you. Consider it an early Christmas present,” Dean said as he came up behind Seth. He handed his husband the box he held in his hand, “I’m hoping we can hang this on the tree next year, ya know, after we write the year on it.”

Seth opened the box and gasped. He pulled out an ornament of a baby that said Baby’s First Christmas, “Babe-”

“I know we’ve been talking about adopting for some time now, and I think you’re right. I think we’re ready for a kid,” Dean said. He nervously laughed as Seth’s eyes filled with tears. He wordlessly set the ornament back in the box and set it on the coffee table, then attacked Dean in a crushing hug.

“Best early Christmas present ever,” Seth said, finally pulling away. He wiped up the tears that had fallen, “I love you so much, Dean.”

“I love you too, Seth.” He took a moment and wiped up the tear Seth had missed and then kissed him, his hand softly cupping Seth’s face as he did so, “Now, I have the papers in my bag. What do you say we start filling them out?”


End file.
